


Hell Above

by smashedkittkate



Category: South Park
Genre: Demon Tweek Tweak, F/M, Freeform, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker, phone destroyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smashedkittkate/pseuds/smashedkittkate
Summary: Craig never thought he could have anything other than what he was forced to be in life but one fateful encounter changed his life forever. Somehow he's found a beacon of light in his dark world. Now how does he keep it shinning?Love, angst, demons and violence.





	Hell Above

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!   
> Or at least when I finished writing this.
> 
> This has been sitting around in my head for a while but college prepping has taken up most of my time. But! Here it is(:
> 
> I am by no means a writer so please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes there may be.   
> Also it's almost 2 am for me so I'll go back and fix any mistakes at a later time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Craig was sprawled out on his miserably lumpy twin sized mattress staring up at the old celling masked in the darkness of the night. The dorms of the monastery where around 50 years outdated and in need of a remodel.

He had a long and hard day but his insomnia was having no mercy and the memories of what transpired that day ran through his mind. He could still hear the phantom screams in his ears and see the pitch black eyes of the person he helped earlier. 

It was never a job he would have chosen for himself. If you asked 6 year old Craig to draw a picture of what he wanted to be when he grew up he would of showed you a crayon scribbled astronaut surrounded by little stars . But sadly things didn’t turn out in his favor and the astronaut scribbles turned into him in all black and white and pea soup puke dripping off of him. Not that he ever got puked on anyway. 

His pay was very minimal unless he took on his extra jobs for the bonus, which obviously he did quite often. During the day he was known as one of the local pastor of the church but that was only a disguised for his real job. Oh no, the minimum salary was for the role as pastor, his real job, the one he studied and trained for was commission pay. 

You see, Craig Tucker is an exorcist and damn good at it too. He started his training at a very young age, younger than most of his peers, he saw and experienced things that a 12 year old should never have to. But starting out young seemed to become an advance to him, as he was able to pick up what he was taught quite fast. If he had anything to compare it to would almost be an equivalent to boot camp.

No this most defently wasn’t the life he wanted

\--------

As Craig woke the next morning he fought the foggy sleep state his mind was in and could feel his body aching from the long day before. It’s not as though that was the first time this has happened but he was always the kind of person to value his sleep over all else. If he didn’t rest or go to bed at a good enough time it would drive him mad until he could finally pass out. His body was just weird like that.

He stretched his back as he walked out of his room, hearing and feeling a very satisfying popping sound as he did, and mad his way down to one of the bathrooms in the shared living space. He took a moment to look at himself in the mirror, his jet black hair was a bit longer than he liked it to be, he would be wanting to get a haircut soon. His bright blue eyes stood out in contrast to his dark hair and olive skin tone. Even with his rough ruff schedules and jobs he still looked good, no bags, dark circles or red eyes. It was honestly a miracle to him.

He did his usual daily cleaning routine, shower, shave and brushing his teeth when he heard shuffling outside. It surprised him as he was usually the last one up in the mornings.

As he poked his head out of the bathroom to see who the culprit was he was greeted why the face of his good friend token, they had known each other sense they where 15 and even went through some training together. Another part time exorcist, token mainly specializes in blessings people and houses, the smaller grunt work but he always preferred the easier job. He never could quite stomach the darker things Craig was subjected to.

Once they made eye contact token raised his hand in greeting. “Hey Craig, morning. Johnston wants to see you as soon as possible, I think he wants you to come along as some sort of back up.” He said with a small but kind smile on his face. 

Craig just nodded his head in response and token copied the motion with a light laugh as he did so. That’s what Craig always liked about Token, he seemed to understand what Craig meant with words and always let him have his space. Honestly he was the closest person to him.

As soon as he finished his morning routines he decided to skip out on a full break fast that day and opt out for a blue berry bagel and make his way straight to father Johnston’s office in the main building. Doing so he forgot that that would require him to cross through the garden portion of the modest monastery and his sleep deprived brain and eyes where not at all ready for the assault the sun had planned for them. It’s almost as if he could see the sun giving him an enormous middle finger for even existing.

The day was automatically shitty from the start.   
After traversing through the windy path of the garden he finally made it into the main building and once out of the sun he held his head and rubbed his eyes for a moment. Why the bastards always wanted to see him as soon as he woke up knowing full well he had a late night never ceases to amaze and piss him off at the same time. One his eyes adjusted back to the dimmer light indoors compared to the autumn morning sun.

The main building was one of the largest on the churches property and as Craig walked down the hallway to his destination he noticed the new velvet red curtains framing the old windows. Just about three weeks ago they had hired people to repaint the walls a light beige color. Keeping up appearances isn’t cheep.  
Once he arrived at the old mahogany door he knocked without hesitating and slowly began to swing the door open. A man in his mid 50s looked up at Craig from the manila folder he had opened on top his desk, right next to his little bowl of hard candies and a new name plate spelling out Max T. Johnston.

“Ah, Craig. Have a seat son.” The older man said motioning towards one of the single person couches he had in front of him.

Craig sat down and soaked in Johnston’s features. He was a man of average height, a bit over weight (he thinks he heard something about him being diabetic once, that would definitely explain the candy.) but carried it in a way that made him seem bulky. His hair was cut in a generic haircut with faded brown color and grey areas on the sides, his face looked worn with age making him look older than he really is and his eyes reminded him of bug eyes protruding a little too far out. He always had a forced fake kindness to his voice and smile that could fool other people but Craig knew better, having grown up hearing that tone so much. And after you got past that there was the holier-than-thou personality, it all just made him look like a sarcastic asshole.

“Johnston.” Craig nodded. “What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” he cut him off before continue his niceties. He was good with small talk.

Johnston sighed, probably already known that Craig would want to get straight to the point, sounding frustrated.

“As you can probably already tell, I have called you here because I need assistance with an interesting case that has come up.”

Craig raised an eyebrow. No shit Sherlock. He thought.

“As of recently there have been many reports coming from a small town. Lower level demons tormenting the townsfolk, strange happenings, suspicions of possession. This wouldn’t be that big of a problem if it was just a few but it’s become so constant that it happens every day and seems to be getting worse.” He in formed him.

“Cults?” Craig deadpanned. It wasn’t unheard of to have cults doing some weird shit in the middle of no where.

“That’s what I thought at first but we’ve had people undercover and there are no signs of cults around the area.” Said Johnston.

Now this surprised Craig, usually when a town had so many reports as this one it meant people messing around with shit they really shouldn’t be. He raised one of his eyebrows “Go on.” He said.

Johnston’s face formed into mild irritation at Craig’s ‘to the point' attitude.

“You see, that’s the reason I called you here. I compiled all the reports and mapped them.” He pulled out a folded map from his desk drawer and laid it on top. Craig leaned forward and examined it, as he said before it definitely was a small town. Craig could see a bunch of red dots scattered all across it but it looked like the dots started to congregate more around the resident area. At the top of the map in bold black letters it said SOUTH PARK. 'South Park…' he thought to himself. It was a familiar sounding town, about an hour to an hour and a half drive from Denver. He doesn’t remember if he’s ever been there before or not but it definitely rang a bell.

“So, it seems to be strongest around this three block radius.” Craig finally spoke up, point at the area, after examining the paper between the two men.

“Exactly. After I too saw that I invested the people in the neighborhood and a few people stood out to me. Nothing big but they’re note worthy.” 

“So I’m basically your extra muscle just in case something weird goes down in this over active town.”

“Hmmm….” The older man paused to think. “Essentially, yes, you could say that. First I want us to scout out this area before we do anything else.” He pointed to the hot spot on the map. “I have a few folders here of the people I want to interview.” He then pulled out the manila folders he was engrossed in before Craig had arrived and slid them across the desk.

There were three different folders stacked on top of each other, once Craig picked them up he read the name writing on the tab protruding out the side. 'B. White' was the first one. As he opened the folder he saw a picture of an average looking middle aged man. As he skimmed through the details of about 4 pages full and he noted small things like married, has two kids, works with in mayor’s office and a frequent church visitor. Nothing too noteworthy.

Next was a ‘S. Stotch', an adverage build man with brown eyes, hair and an army crew cut hairstyle. His looked very similar to Whites except for one highlighted part which read ‘-Note 1. subject was once spotted burying a pig carcass in an old Indian burial ground, so far the reason behind this is unknown. -Note 2. Member of “Jack and crack” witch coven.’ Yeah okay, that’s a bit weird. Craig thought to himself as he closed that folder and opened the last one.

'H. Tweak' was the next one and it was more surprising compared to the other two folder. Not because of what it said but the lack there of. No back ground information and she didn’t even have a picture, all that written on the single paper was her name, work, address and that she only had one kid. 

“Well, first off, this 'S. Stotch' seems suspicions as fuck.” Craig said as he set the folders back down leaning back in his seat. “And one is oddly empty.”

“Yeah, so far he seems to be the most suspicious but I still want to question the others.” Johnston nodded. “I would like to go down to South Park later today. Would you be able to go today?"

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t have shit going on later.” Craig had to force himself not to smile as he saw Johnston’s eye twitch at his language and attitude.

“Good. Meet me at the parking lot at 5 o’clock.” An annoyed Johnston said.

“Kay.” And with that Craig went on his way, off to work for him.

\------

The town was definitely a small town, seemed very close knit with what seemed to be mostly locally run businesses in its small down town district.

They arrived mid day and decided to stop off at the Stotch home first. It was a but difficult to navigate the streets just because most of the houses had the same style and lay out, good thing they where all different colors and Craig had maps on his phone. Otherwise Johnston would never have gotten them to their destination.

The house was a lighter brown color and had an immaculate lawn with not a fallen leaf on it and, as if it was the cherry on top, there was a little 'keep off the grass' sign by the sidewalk. Somehow it pissed Craig off to look at and he decided to take the long way to the door and deliberately walk on the grass. Because fuck you sign.

Once he met Johnston on the porch he knocked. They could hear the sounds of a television playing in the living room pause and a moment later Mr. Stotch opened the door.

“Oh hello father.” Stotch said. “Are you two here looking for father Maxi again?”

“No sir, we’re here-“

“For our son?” A woman’s voice interrupted him in a snarky tone.

“Haha good one Linda!” Stotch laughed towards where the woman was. “Yeah you're a bit late on this one, sorry but our son has already gone through puberty.” He crudely joked looking back towards the two again. 

His face suddenly changed into a more serious look.

“At least I hope so. Otherwise I’d have to ground him.” He said with a straight face.

“Honey, Butters doesn’t live here anymore.” Linda said.  
“That doesn’t mean he can’t be grounded Linda!” he called back.

“Uhm sir?” Johnston coughed to get his attention again. Craig just stood watching the strange man. He didn’t quite know what to think of this man, he seemed like an ass. “We are here to ask a few questions about the odd accuracies happening around town.”

“Oh you mean the scooters? Yeah those popped up all around town about a week ago. Don’t know where they came from but I blame those damn millennials.” Storch scoffed as he eyed Craig suspiciously.

Yep. Total asshole. He was really starting to piss him off.

“No, no, sir. The more supernatural things happening!” he was getting to Johnston too Craig noticed. 

“Hmm I don’t know much about that but I know things got weird ever since that ass Chip Duncan jack and crack everyone has been acting weird. I’d try talking to him, he’s the one that used the witch book.”

“Uhhm okay? But sir-?” Johnston said.

Right then the phone ringed.

“I got it!” Linda said as she walked across the room and answered the door. “Hello?- oh butters!! Honey it’s butters!” she called.

“Oh sorry. I have to take that, it was nice to meet you two.” Stotch said and shut the door in their faces.

Johnston looked shocked and at a loss for words. 

“I really don’t think that dick head knows anything useful.” Craig said starring blankly at the door in front of him. He was already over talking to people.

“Right. Off to the next.” The priest next to him said as he turned around to his car rubbing his four head.

\--------

The engine cut of across the road from the mulberry colored house. Its was dusk and the sky had just started to turn into a pretty background of orange, red and yellow. It honestly looked like any other house in the neighborhood, well besides the garden in the front. There were all sorts of different types of plants Craig couldn’t name and colors that seemed to mend together wonderfully. It was quite luscious and well taken care of and he had to admit, those are some damn fine roses.

“Let’s go.” Johnston told Craig, pulling him out of his thoughts as he opened his door and got out.

Once Craig stepped out of the car he could definitely feel something was off in the area. Something he never quite felt before. It’s almost like a thousand little eyes where intensely watching every move he made and that made his hair stand on end.

Once at the door Johnston knocked in three rapid knocks. They could hear light shuffling and a few thuds before someone answered. The person to answer was a woman in her mid to late 40’s, around the same age his own mother would be, she was a woman of average height with hazel eyes and a pretty face that was framed by honey blonde hair cut into a bob.

The woman had the door open enough to have 3/4s of her body showing and for the most part was blocking their view into the house. Once her eyes settled on the two men in front of her her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she closed them as she cleared her throat.

“Hello. Can I help you gentlemen?” she asked after she looked back at them again and smiled a friendly smile that didn’t meet her eyes at all.

“Yes, miss Tweak is it?” Johnston said and the woman nodded. “Helen is fine.” She informed them.

“Ah Helen, my name is father Johnston and this is my associate Craig.” Craig gave a curt nod as Helen’s eyes shifter to his. “We are from the local church and were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?”

Miss Tweak, or Helen as she said, glanced behind herself out of the corner of her eye for a brief moment. The smile came back and she opened the door even more. If Craig where anyone else he would have been completely fooled by her but he grew up constantly being around fake smiles and niceties.

“Why yes, that’s no problem. Please come in.” she motioned the two inside. 

Imminently as they entered the home they where in the living room. It’s was a medium room with sandy brown walls and plum colored furniture. The men followed the smaller woman as she took a seat on an armchair perpendicular from the couch that was meant for them.

“Would you two like some coffee?” Helen asked as she picked up a cup from the side table next to her, taking a sip. “Or maybe tea is more to your taste?”

“No, thank you ma’am.” Craig finally spoke up. He never had a taste for coffee and tea felt too sentimental for him to have often.

Hellen hummed in response as she took a sip of coffee. “That’s a shame.” She said. “I do make the best cup of coffee in town.” She smiled into her mug.

“Yes, Tweek Bro. Coffee. I saw it on the way in and thought it might be yours.” Johnston lied, he knew full well it was her business. “such an odd name.” 

“It has a special meaning to me.” She informed him. “what was it you gentlemen are wanting to know?” straight to the point.

“The church has been informed of an increase of paranormal incidents being reported in and around this town. We have been questioning citizens to see if they had any information that would help us solve this problem in your town.”

“Hmm. I see. I suppose things have been getting a bit more problematic around here.”

“Yes miss Tweek, and we were wondering if you had and information that might help us solve this little towns problem.” Johnston said.

Hellen paused and looked deep in thought for a moment. “Well I do remember years ago that the police in town were part of some kind of cult.” She said with a serious face “other than that, that’s all I can think of. It has been quite peaceful for a few years.”

“Has the cult active stopped?” Craig questioned. The reports said their wasn’t any.

“Yes, as far as I know but people do keep things to themselves.” She said. 

Johnston cleared his throat. “What about your husband? Has he passed on?”

“I was never married.” She curtly corrected him.

“Ah pardon me, your old lover. Is he still in the picture?” Johnston said back. The tension in the air was gradually increasing and Craig found it odd. 

“No, he left after my son was born.” she eyed him annoyed. “What does this have to do with the happenings in town?”

“ I figured a woman from such a religious family would be married and a regular in church. What did happen?”

Okay that took a turn. Craig furrowed his brows at him. How did he know her family? Her folder was practically empty.

“Excuse me?” Hellen snapped back. “That’s absolutely none of your business.” Her anger was rising.

“I’m sorry.” The priest said unapologetically. “I figured it would help with this investigation.”

“I’m fine answering of the things around town but you have no right to pry into my personal life and if that’s all you want from me you two can leave.” She said putting down her mug angrily, sloshing the insides spilling a little on the side table. 

Okay this was getting worse Craig thought feeling awkward.

“Ma’am, please, if we could just-“ 

All of a sudden there was an ear piercing scream coming from the second level of the house and a few crashing sounds. The screams sounded so full of pain it gave Craig goose bumps just listening to it. As soon as miss Tweak heard it her head snapped towards the staircase and all of the fake and forced emotions she had where completely erased from her face and replaced wide eyed shock. She was out of her seat not a moment later rushing up the stairs in a panic and what seemed to be pure instinct. 

Not far be hand her was Craig and Johnston running up the stairs after her in concern for whoever was in so much pain. Maybe it was another demon attack like the other reports he was informed about in the area or just a simple household accident, either way he needed to find out and help. 

Once atop they went through the door they saw the woman rush into and what was waiting in the room was something Craig never could have been prepared for. Time around them seemed to go into an odd paradox where it would go slow but fast at the same time. No amount of training and experienced would have been enough to keep him from practically freezing in place at the sight before him. A sight that caused him and the priest beside him glued into place, mouths' agape as all they could do is stare.

In the corner of the room was a young man, slightly younger than himself, gripping onto a bed frame in pain and to keep himself up, facing towards the door they came in. The young man was skinny with short blonde hair sticking out in all directions and very pale. He had on skinny jeans that looked loose of his small frame and no shirt on, showing off his chest as it expanded from pained, labored breaths that made odd sounds of distress. His face scrunched up in agony making his button nose wrinkled at the bridge.

“Oh, honey! What have you done!?” Craig could hear Helen speak to the boy and she grabbed on to his shoulders making him look at her. Once he opened his eyes Craig could see one of the most beautiful set of green eyes he had ever seen, so bright green and shinny due to the tears collected in them. They held so much emotion to them it was almost overwhelming. He barely got lost in those eyes for a moment until he noticed what was on the floor beside where the two knelt.

Laying on the carpet next to them was a knife and a couple of razor blades, all of which where soaked in blood that dampened the carpet in a dark puddle. His hands also had blood smeared on them and as his eyes made their way back up to his torso he noticed something he was surprised he didn’t notice right away. On the blonde man back was a pair of red crumpled up bat like wings, those of which were the source of all the blood. They where small compared to his body, almost as if they were growing in.

What the fuck? He thought.

“Mom…” he said as he looked up at her. “Mom… I’m so, s-so sorry…” he then began to sob as he crumpled into himself. The sight caused a burning pit to form in Craig’s stomach.

What the fuck was going on? He felt so light headed he had to clutch one of his hands onto his blue chullo.

“You…” Craig heard from behind himself. “I knew it!” Johnston came a few steps in front of Craig as he began to yell, face turned red from anger and an disguised scowl on his face.

The fuck?

“The rumors where true, what kind of woman would willingly raise such an abomination?!”

An image of a tall redheaded man towering over a woman flashed in Craig’s mind.

“You heretic! Whore of the devil!!! You and this abhorrent creature are the reason all those people died!!” Johnston screamed.

In Craig’s mind he could hear and see old memories he had pushed to the back of his mind.

*Punching, screaming, begging, laughing. The woman on the floor gasps for air.*

“They sent themselves to their own graves! I had no involvement in it!” Hellen yelled back as she held her son tightly to her chest, he looked absolutely horrified by what was going on and for a moment he caught Craig’s eyes. His eyes pleaded silently with Craig’s for help and mercy, from what Craig had no idea. The room saw spinning.

“Well it ends here.” Johnston said lowly as he reached into his coat and pulled out a small pistol and lifted it towards the two on the floor.

*You should be great full. I’ve done so much for you. A voice said.*

Craig heard the click of the hammer being pulled back.

He then had a flash imagine in his mind of a tall, beautiful blonde woman smiling at him.

*You both deserve this. The voice said again.*

“NO!” Hellen screamed.

Before Craig even knew what was happening he grabbed the lamp off of the bedside table and in a flash of anger he smashed it on the side of the old priest’s head. The gun fell to the ground first along side Johnston and scattered porcelain pieces from the lamp.

The two Tweeks on the floor looked up at Craig too shocked and scared to even speak. Craig on the other hand was staggered and had to hold onto the bedside table to regain his balance after the dizzying flash backs faded from his mind.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, hunched over and looked at the two blondes.

“What the fuck is going on?” he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember the part on one of the X-Men movies with little Warren "the angel" trying to cut off his wings? Yeah that's all I could think of.
> 
> Flash backs aren't fun. Poor Craigo.


End file.
